Lemon Brook
The first neighboring town we learned about. Lemon Brook is the only neighboring town that was named, and it seems to suggest that other nearby towns follow this theme of naming towns after local fruits and waterways. It is first mentioned in 'Tight End Ed', where we learn that the Peach Creek Cobbler's rival team is the Lemon Brook Lumpers. We get to see the silhouettes of these football-playing students, as well as their uniform, and hear their dinosaur-like grunts. We also get to see the Lemon Brook Jr. High school bus. In the Big Picture Show, we find out that the mysterious factory far behind the cul-de-sac is actually on the border of Peach Creek and Lemon Brook, meaning we've seen a part of Lemon Brook since before it was even revealed that another town existed. Additional Lemon Brook locations that are visted in the movie include a forest of evergreens (and a few other trees), a cliff, a waterfall, and a stream (possibly the town's titular brook). According to head writer Rachel Connor, Lemon Brook is a reference to the British soap opera "Brookside," which is also set in a cul-de-sac. Lemon Brook Jr. High This place is mentioned in 'Tight End Ed'. We do not get to see this school, but we do get to see one of their schoolbuses. Unlike Peach Creek Jr. High, Lemon Brook Jr. High apparently does not need to borrow the local high school's buses. Sports Lemon Brook Jr. High is home to the Lemon Brook Lumpers football team (and judging from Peach Creek's sports curriculum, the Lumpers probably play other sports as well). They are the Peach Creek Cobblers' rival team, and always win. Their team colors are purple and gold. Students We get to see silhouettes of some of the Lemon Brook Lumpers. If these students are representative of the rest of the school, then most of them seem to resemble Jonny, only much more tall and muscular. Edd notes that these students have grown past normal 12-year-old proportions. They have a lot of school pride, leading them to violently attack the Peach Creek Cobblers and their mascots, despite the obvious difference in stamina, and are much more obsessed with lemons than the Peach Creek kids are with peaches. Lemon Brook Gag Factory/Company The Lemon Brook Gag Factory is the first part of Lemon Brook that we got to see. It has been visible behind the cul-de-sac since season 1, but it is not shown in great detail until the Big Picture Show. This is also the first time it is said to be part of Lemon Brook, and the first time the factory's purpose is stated (to make prank toys). The interior of the factory is also explored in the movie. This factory opened up in 1971, and judging from the calendar in the office, it closed in 1978. The Gag Factory seems to be a chain, since the ad in Ed's comic book is at least 10 years old, not long enough to have been printed before the Lemon Brook factory closed in 1978. Ed's ad only refers to it as the "Gag Factory," not specifying a location. Small print on the ad may have listed locations, accidentally including the outdated Lemon Brook cite, or Ed may have simply remembered hearing about or seeing a Gag Factory in that town before and pieced the two pieces of information together. Other locations for the Gag Factory seem to still be active, since there is an ad for it on the bus Jonny hijacks in the movie. There is a pipe going from the inside of the Lemon Brook Gag Factory to the swamp in the next town. It is possible that the Gag Factory was closed down because it had been dumping some matter of waste in the swamp, explaining why the swamp now has a "No Dumping" sign. The Lemon Brook Woods Surrounding the factory, are some woods. It consists mainly of evergreens, but a few other types of trees are seen in it. Oddly enough, no lemon trees are present, but those may have their own orchard, like Peach Creek's peaches. Within the woods are two cliffs, one of which has a waterfall. This waterfall lands in a stream, which may be the town's titular "brook." Edd is under the impression that the stream leads to the ocean, though this is not proven. A supposedly uncontrollable current in the stream leads people to a swamp in the next town. Waterways The town is named after a local brook, possibly the stream seen in the Big Picture Show. This stream is connected to a waterfall. Local Fruit The local fruit is the lemon, which they seem to have an abundance of, judging by how the junior high students were allowed to waste so many in 'Tight End Ed'. Category:Lemon Brook